Messenger to Mirkwood and the Rescue of Aragorn
by Amadant Be My Name
Summary: A dangerous quest leaves Legolas badly injured, and separated from the Fellowship. A messenger carries his messege, but will she succeed? Aragorn is taken prisoner by the enemy. Will the messenger succeed in her quest to save both Aragorn and Legolas?


Messenger To Mirkwood and the Rescue of Aragorn  
  
**********In the Forest's of Amon Hen**********  
  
"Legolas, watch out behind you!" Aragorn cried out.  
  
Legolas spun around. Just then, an Orc brought his sword crashing down on Legolas's shoulder. The wounded Elf gave a cry of pain and collapsed onto the ground. Aragorn leapt over and examined Legolas's wounds. Suddenly, an Orc brought the hilt of a sword down onto Aragorn's neck and knocked him unconscious. The Orcs dragged Aragorn off and left Legolas to die.  
  
**********Meanwhile in Mirkwood**********  
  
Thranduil was worried. His son, Legolas Greenleaf, had been gone with Aragorn, for hours. Soon, Elrond came.  
  
"They have been gone long, Thranduil. I fear for their safety." Elrond said.  
  
"So do I.," replied Thranduil. Little did Thranduil know that Legolas was injured and now at the hands of Mother Nature…  
  
**********Back At the Forest's of Amon Hen**********  
  
Legolas moaned in pain as he felt water wash over his injured shoulder. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. He heard voices around him, both male and female.  
  
"He looks hurt. We'd better get him back to my house." A female voice said.  
  
Soon, Legolas felt himself being carried up, into a tree. He was laid on a bed and once again, he heard voices.  
  
"That's Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. Wonder what he's doing here."  
  
Soon, the voices faded. Legolas opened his eyes to find a young woman standing over him. She had grayish blue eyes.  
  
"Who… who are you?" Legolas asked weakly.  
  
"My name is Jewel. I was raised by the Rangers of the North. Rest, prince of Mirkwood. You will be safe here." With that, she left.  
  
**********Back at Mirkwood**********  
  
"Thranduil, we should seek the Lady's help in this matter." Elrond said.  
  
Over an hour had passed, but Aragorn and Legolas were still not back. Thranduil and Elrond were getting very worried.  
  
"Let us ride to see the Lady, Elrond. Maybe she can solve our problems." Thranduil agreed to his friend's idea. With that, the two elven lords rode off to Lothlorien.  
  
**********At Jewel's Home**********  
  
Legolas awoke to find his shoulder cleaned and bandaged. It would help stop the blood flow, but a wound like this would take elven medicine to heal. Jewel stood at the window, looking wistfully towards Lothlorien.  
  
"What is troubling you?" Legolas asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing. How is your wound?" She asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged. The gesture made him flinch. " I have to rescue Aragorn from Isengard." He said.  
  
"Aragorn, Arathorn's son?" Jewel asked incredulously. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Aragorn was taken by Orcs to Isengard." He said. Jewel's eyes burned with rage.  
  
"Then we will get him back." She hissed so coldly that even Legolas was startled. Suddenly, Legolas collapsed. The wound on his shoulder had opened up.  
  
"Take this and go to Lothlorien." Legolas gasped, giving her an elven brooch. "Take it to the Lady, of King Thranduil, my father…" His words broke off. Jewel took the brooch and nodded.  
  
"That is a promise I shall keep." She whispered.  
  
**********In Lothlorien**********  
  
Thranduil and Elrond looked into Galadriel's mirror. They saw a young woman riding towards Lothlorien. In her hand was an elven brooch.  
  
"What does that mean?" Asked Thranduil. "Where is my son?"  
  
"It means, your son has sent a messenger as he too badly injured to come. You will have to find him, and fast, of he will die." Galadriel replied.  
  
Elrond asked, "What about Aragorn?"  
  
The Lady replied, "Orcs have taken him. He is in Isengard."  
  
Elrond gasped. "I will save him, then." He said.  
  
**********On The Way To Lothlorien**********  
  
Jewel rode as fast as she could on the horse. Suddenly, a huge beast leapt into her way. "Пуе еру рудд щгееф ьн цфн*!" She screamed. The huge beast lumbered out of her way, frightened by the girl who could speak its language. Jewel shook her head. Then, out of know where, a skeleton rose from the ground.  
  
"Υοθ σηαλλ νοτ πασς!*" It cried out in a mournful tone.  
  
Jewel stopped her horse. "Ι παυ νο πριψε φορ μυ πασσαγε*!" she cried.  
  
The skeleton decided to advance. Jewel drew out her sword. Raising it, she brought it down on the skeleton, chopping it into half.  
  
**********Meanwhile in Rivendell**********  
  
Elrond assembled his troops. He stood upon the balcony, and shouted, " The time has come to destroy Isengard! He has taken Estel, and we MUST rescue Estel! Are you all willing to fight?"  
  
The troops gave a mighty cry, and together, they marched towards Isengard, where Aragorn was held captive.  
  
**********Back at Lothlorien**********  
  
Thranduil paced around restlessly. Celeborn tried to re-assure him, but to no avail. "How can I rest while my son is in danger?" cried out Thranduil.  
  
"The elves and their horses will find him." Celeborn replied.  
  
*********On The Way to Lothlorien**********  
  
Jewel's horse leapt over the walls that protected Lothlorien. She was in Lothlorien. Looking around her, she saw that her way was blocked with guards. "Ëĺň ěĺ ňőđîóăő! Č ěĺŕí íî őŕđě!" She cried out in a foreign tongue.  
  
"˝îó ëčĺ! Íî îíĺ öîěĺń ňî Lothlorien śčňőîóň ňőĺ Ëŕäľťń ęíîśčíă!" The guard replied.  
  
"It's is about Legolas Greenleaf! He's badly injured…" she cried in desperation.  
  
Just then, the Lady came out. "Let her pass." She said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Yes, Lady Galadriel." The guard replied with respect.  
  
Galadriel approached Jewel. "Lady Galadriel," Jewel began with respect, "Legolas Greenleaf has been badly wounded and has asked me to bring this to you." Jewel opened her closed fist. Lying there was Legolas's elven brooch. It was partially stained with blood. The Lady nodded.  
  
"Thranduil will be pleased. Please take him to his son." Galadriel said. Jewel then left to find Thranduil and bring him to his injured son. The Lady wished them luck as they set out to find Legolas.  
  
**********At Jewel's Dwelling**********  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. Images swirled before his eyes. As the images came into focus, Legolas saw his father and Jewel standing before him. In Thranduil's hand was a small bottle of the Lady's healing potion. Thranduil poured the contents over his son and miraculously, the wound on Legolas's shoulder healed. Legolas sat up.  
  
"Father," he cried, "Aragorn has been captured by Orcs. We have to save him!"  
  
"Patience, my son. Elrond has gone with troops to storm Isengard and rescue Aragorn." Thranduil replied. "Now, let us get back to Mirkwood!"  
  
**********Meanwhile, At Isengard…**********  
  
Aragorn groaned. Images swirled before his eyes. Where was this place? The last thing he remembered was Legolas being injured. Suddenly, a white figure came into Aragorn's line of sight. 'Saruman,' thought Aragorn. 'What is he doing here?' Suddenly, Saruman laughed.  
  
"Aragorn, the son of Arathorn." Laughed Saruman. "No-one will save you now! That elf," he spat, "is dead. Who will save you now?" Saruman sneered.  
  
"Valer őĺëď óń ŕëë." Aragorn cried out in Elvish before falling into unconscious.  
  
**********On The Way TO Isengard**********  
  
Elrond's troops marched on. Suddenly, a group of Rangers' led by Jewel stepped out in front of them. "Halt your horses!" the lead Ranger cried out. Elrond and his troops halted.  
  
"Who are you?" Elrond cried out in the Common Speech. "Why do you hinder us?"  
  
The young woman replied in Elvish, "Äî ľîó ĺźďĺöň ňî ôčăőň? Ńŕđóěŕí čń óńčíă ľîóđ ôîńňĺđ-ńîí ŕń áŕčň!" She paused for breath. "If you want to rescue Aragorn, I can lead you. But first, you will have to send your troops back to Rivendell, or wherever they came from." She continued in Common Speech. Elrond listened to the brave young Ranger.  
  
"She is right!" he said to the troops. " Go, go back to Rivendell! I am going alone." The troops rode off. Elrond wheeled his horse around to face Jewel. "If you are right, then lead on." He said quietly.  
  
Jewel, Elrond and the Rangers rode on in silence. Soon, they came to a desolate plain. Jewel dismounted and motioned for the Rangers and Elrond to do the same. She walked some distance away and pulled away a bush. The bush slid away to reveal a gaping hole.  
  
"This leads to the Shelob's lair. It may be dangerous, but it's the only way." She stopped. "One of you will follow. Only one. The rest of you are to wait in the forests until you see a blue light from the tower. You must then ride, and save your leader." She said. "May the Valer protect us all." She whispered  
  
Elrond marveled at her courage. Such a young girl, but her courage was incredible. It was no wonder she had joined the Rangers.  
  
"Rangers!" Jewel called out. "Stay amongst the forest until you see a blue light from the tower. Only then will you come forth and rescue your leader, Aragorn. "  
  
"You have our word, lady Jewel." The Rangers' replied.  
  
**********Meanwhile, in Isengard… **********  
  
"Tell me where that girl is!" Saruman shouted at Aragorn. Aragorn refused to answer. "TELL ME!!" Saruman roared. He lifted his staff and sent Aragorn flying to one corner of the room. Aragorn was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Stubborn fool." Saruman muttered. Aragorn opened his eyes slowly and painfully. He knew Jewel would come and save him. He had after all, raised Jewel and knew that she regarded him as her father.  
  
**********Meanwhile, Deep Down in the Shelob's Lair… **********  
  
Jewel walked on in silence. Elrond and Halbarad walked behind. Jewel's eyes were green, and were specially attuned to the darkness, no matter how dark it might be. She led the way to a long flight of stairs, where a dim light was shining at the top.  
  
"That way." She pointed. She started to climb up the stairs, her footsteps soundless. "This stairwell will lead us to Aragorn."  
  
**********In the tower of Isengard… **********  
  
Aragorn's body was battered and bruised. He tried to sit up and spat out some blood that was in his mouth. 'Jewel will come. I have to be strong.' He thought. Meanwhile, Jewel, Elrond and Halbarad had slipped quietly from the Shelob's Lair into Isengard.  
  
"Split up and search." Jewel hissed. Halbarad turned into a corridor and found a pair of Orc guards.  
  
"Who goes there?" the Orcs cried out in the Common Speech. Halbarad did not reply. Instead, he lifted his sword and cleaved off the Orcs head. 'Hmm… they look better without their head.' He thought, chuckling to himself. Jewel, however, was not having such an easy time. She had discovered the passageway to where Aragorn was held captive. She chopped and cleaved, but did not seem to be able to fight off at least one dozen Orcs.  
  
"Halbarad! Help me!" She cried out in desperation. Aragorn and Saruman heard her cry for help. Somewhere in Aragorn's heart, a small glimmer of hope came alive once again.  
  
"So… the girl has come to save her friend." Saruman sneered. Aragorn felt a surge of anger. He twisted and kicked Saruman. Saruman let go of Aragorn and howled in rage. Meanwhile, Halbarad and Elrond were helping Jewel with the rather annoying Orcs.  
  
"Curse that fool." Saruman muttered under his breath. Aragorn lay in a corner, partially unconscious. "Now, I will get rid of this vermin once and for all!"  
  
"I don't think so." An elven voice said. The dazed Aragorn looked up. There stood Legolas, bow in hand. Three arrows were pointing towards Saruman.  
  
"Legolas…" Aragorn said before collapsing. Legolas released the arrows. One flew towards Aragorn and cut his bonds. The other two flew towards Saruman. Saruman, however, with a wave of his hand, flung them aside. Suddenly, Saruman felt a burning sensation flood through his stomach. Looking down, he saw the tip of a sword protruding from his stomach.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. We've got company." Legolas said with a smirk. Saruman turned around. He saw Halbarad bending over Aragorn, helping him. Elrond had ignited a small blue flame at the window, and now, Aragorn's Rangers were charging towards Isengard. Jewel pulled the sword out.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but the party's over." She said coldly. Saruman fell to the floor. He was dead before he hit it. Walking over to Aragorn, she said in Elvish, "Ěľ Ëîđä, őîś ŕđĺ ľîó ôĺëčíă?" Aragorn looked up at her and replied in Elvish, "Čťě šóčňĺ ôčíĺ, ňőŕíę ľîó Łĺśĺë." She helped Aragorn get onto his feet.  
  
"Let us be on our way." She said quietly.  
  
**********A few weeks later at Rivendell**********  
  
Jewel came in. Aragorn looked up from his bed. He smiled at the woman who had saved his life. She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Sword fighting, anyone?" she asked laughingly, knowing that he couldn't resist. Aragorn gave her a 'you-know-I-can't-resist-that' look. Jewel only smirked and left.  
  
  
  
1.1 THE END  
  
2 Language Translations  
  
Пуе еру рудд щгееф ьн цфн!  
  
—Get the hell outta my way!  
  
Υοθ σηαλλ νοτ πασς!  
  
—You shall not pass!  
  
Ι παυ νο πριψε φορ μυ πασσαγε!  
  
—I pay no price for my passage!  
  
Ëĺň ěĺ ňőđîóăő! Č ěĺŕí íî őŕđě!  
  
—Let me through! I mean no harm!  
  
"˝îó ëčĺ! Íî îíĺ öîěĺń ňî Lothlorien śčňőîóň ňőĺ Ëŕäľťń ęíîśčíă!  
  
—You lie! No one comes to Lothlorien without the Lady's knowing!  
  
Äî ľîó ĺźďĺöň ňî ôčăőň? Ńŕđóěŕí čń óńčíă ľîóđ ôîńňĺđ-ńîí ŕń áŕčň!  
  
—Do you expect to fight? Saruman is using your foster-son as bait!  
  
Ěľ Ëîđä, őîś ŕđĺ ľîó ôĺëčíă?  
  
—My Lord, how are you feeling?  
  
Čťě šóčňĺ ôčíĺ, ňőŕíę ľîó, Łĺśĺë.  
  
—I'm quite fine, thank you, Jewel.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters (except Jewel) belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Thank you. 


End file.
